valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon Minister Juggernaut
.png |story = yes |Hephaestus|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Monarda|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Minister Cairn|Fantasy Archwitch |PM Demise|Fantasy Archwitch |Sogia|Archwitch |Overseer's Outfit|Amalgamation Material |Vice Chair Demise|Amalgamation |Nurse Cairn|Amalgamation |Minister Vielle|Witch Gate |Brule|Witch Gate |Livre|Witch Gate ||Elemental Hall |Rosa Canina|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Karen|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Momiji|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }}During this event, the new campaign map "Mount Hephaestus" will appear! ■"Mount Hephaestus" Map Information The Mount Hephaestus map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch SOGIA; the Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER CAIRN, PM DEMISE, and MONARDA; and the Legendary Archwitch HEPHAESTUS! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch MONARDA! Plus, UR DEMISE can be obtained after completing the EX Area! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch SOGIA will not appear in the special area. ※Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER CAIRN and PM DEMISE will randomly appear in the bonus area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch MONARDA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※MONARDA will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, MINISTER CAIRN and PM DEMISE will not appear if MONARDA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■The areas where the Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER CAIRN and PM DEMISE will appear are different. The areas where Fantasy Archwitch MINISTER CAIRN will appear: 1-1 ー 3-3 The areas where Fantasy Archwitch PM DEMISE will appear: 4-1 ー 5-3 Plus, UR VIELLE will re-appear as an Archwitch in Witch Gates which appears in this event! ■If either GUR CAIRN or GUR DEMISE is amalgamated with the OUTFIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR CAIRN or GUR CHAIR DEMISE. ※The OUTFIT material card that can be obtained in this event is the same card that was available during the "Grimoire Quest" event and "The Spring of the Goddess Krene" event. ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Archwitch Core x2 Campaign! During the "The Demon Minister Juggernaut" event, the number of obtained Archwitch Core items will become x2! Use this oppurtunity to collect lots of Archwitch Cores! ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during the "The Demon Minister Juggernaut" event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on May 17th to 11:59 on June 1st (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on May 23rd to 11:59 on June 1st (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch: : LR HEPHAESTUS Fantasy Archwitches: : UR CAIRN : UR DEMISE : UR MONARDA Exclusive Archwitch: : SR SOGIA ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * UR VIELLE * SR BRULE * SR LIVRE For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on May 16th to 11:59 on June 1st (JST)! Changes in the game mechanics have been implemented starting this event. For more details, please refer to the "About the changes in Archwitch Hunt Event" announcement. Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 25th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.